Alone
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: "'After recent events, we want to be sure your children will be going to a stable home. Are you sure you'll be capable of taking care of them? Or do you think it'd be better to put them up for adoption' 'That's not an option...I'm not abandoning my kids like my father did to me.'" K for sad situation; Please read review and follow! (Open to opinions for title change)
1. Chapter 1

The chair was hard and uncomfortable, the hand in his was cold, and the world was nothing but a watery blur. He was barely aware of the doctors and nurses walking around the room. He couldn't believe she was gone.

"Mister Jackson." Someone said. It sounded like the woman was on the other end of a tunnel. "Mister Jackson." The woman repeated.

Percy turned. He had no doubt his eyes were red and puffy and that snot was running down his nose.

The nurse, _Terri_, sat down next to him. "Mister Jackson, I hate to disturb you, but I just have a couple questions." Percy wiped his nose with a tissue, and nodded for her to continue. "After _recent events_, we want to be sure your children will be going to a stable home. Are you sure you'll be capable of taking care of them? Or do you think it'd be better to put them up for adoption?"

"That's not an option." Percy snapped, surprising the nurse and himself. "I'm not abandoning my kids like my father did to me. I promised myself that along time ago."

"And will you be able to financially provide for them? Take care if them during the day?"

Percy nodded. "I'll have the help I'll need."

"We need names before we can release them." Terri said. "Two girls and a boy. Do you have any in mind?"

Of course Percy had names in mind. But he looked at the hospital bed, reconsidering their original name choices. He couldn't see through the white sheet which covered the corpse, so he stared at the hand which he'd been crying into for at least the last half hour.

Percy nodded. "I have names." He said, after rethinking them all.

Terri asked for one of the girl's name first- The girl with brown hair and blue eyes, both inherited from his mother. "Beth Kallias."

Terri asked for the boy, who had managed to inherit his green eyes and her blonde hair. Biologically speaking, it should've been impossible for any of their children to inherit their mother's sandy blonde locks, given that it was obvious Percy had inherited two genes both dominant to her two blonde genes, but the gods must've made it so. "Chase Valerius."

And finally, Terri asked for the name of the other girl- The girl with his black hair and her grey eyes. "Anna Sophia."

The nurse stood, returning the seat to the wall by the door. "I have to go take care of some of the paperwork. You'll have a couple pages to sign, and in about two hours, you'll be able to take Beth Chase and Anna home."

She turned to walk away, but as she was leaving she heard Percy say one last thing. "Actually, it's Anna Beth and Chase."

* * *

**So this story is complete for now, but I'm considering adding a couple more chapters in the near future. So don't be afraid to follow what currently seems to be a mere one-shot! Also, favorite, review! If you have any suggestions for a future chapter let me know (Review or PM, it doesn't matter)!**

**Also check out my other stories!**

**~Tom**


	2. Chapter 2

The staff wasn't really surprised when a middle-aged couple ran into the waiting room for the maternity ward. It happened on a daily basis- parents, siblings, friends, _husbands_, rushing in to see the birthing of a new family member, or supporting the woman who was screaming her head of in pain.

The couple rushed up to the receptionist. "Can I help you?" He, _Sean_, asked.

"We're looking for Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

A look passed over Sean's face. Neither the man nor the woman could name a word for it, but they didn't like the feeling they got from it.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Annabeth Jackson, she-" Sean sighed. "Maybe Percy should tell you."

Sean had given them directions to the hallway where parents can observe their newborns through a large window.

When they found Percy, he was leaning with his forehead against the window. His eyes intently stared through the clear glass.

"Percy?"

Percy turned his head, keeping it on the glass. His eyes were red. "Mom."

Sally rushed over and pulled her son into a hug. "What's going on with Annabeth?" She asked when he pulled away. "Is she okay?"

Percy shook his head. "She's gone." His voice was broken. "It killed her."

"Oh, honey." Sally pulled her son back into her arms. "I'm so sorry. We should've been here sooner."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. There was nothing you could've done."

"But we could have been here for _you_."

"It's okay." Percy said. "I'm dealing with it." Percy turned to Paul and stuck his hand out. "It s good to see you, Paul."

Paul grasped his step son's hand and shook it. "It's good to see you too, Percy."

Sally knew Percy didn't want to talk about what had happened. So she changed the subject. "My grandchildren?" She asked out load, scanning the room full of babies clad in either blue or pink.

"I named them for her." Percy told them, as he scanned the room for his infants. "There." Percy pointed to the back corner of the room, a sleeping child marked as male with a blue cap. "That's Chase." He scanned the room again. "The two girls in the middle row." He pointed to the left side of the room where there were two adjacent babies in pink hats and blankets. "Anna and Beth. I can't tell which is which with the hats on."

"Three kids?" Sally asked. "I thought you said you were only expecting twins- one of each."

"I guess the doctor only saw one of the girls in the ultrasounds." Percy shrugged.

"Can you take care of them?" Sally asked concerned. "Because, you work full time, and I don't want to see your kids growing up with a nanny while their father isn't ever present."

Percy nodded. "Of course. I promised myself I wouldn't be absent their entire lives. But, I was hoping you could help me out, for a few days. I have no idea what I need to do, let alone how to do it."

Sally smiled. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't help my son learn to take care of his kids?"

Percy smiled and hugged his mother. "Thank you."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two. I'm not going to change the status of this story, because I don't want to have to feel obligated to try and update periodically. It's too hard for me when I feel like I have to. But please follow if tou enjoy it! And don't forget to favorite and follow. Also check out my other stories.**

**I am for a fact updating at least two more chapters. I've started writing both of them, but don't know how long it'll take.**

**Untill next time!**

**-Tom**


End file.
